


Here With Me

by pied_r_piper



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pied_r_piper/pseuds/pied_r_piper
Summary: Koushiro has never had a reason be jealous of his best friend, until now. [Oneshot]
Kudos: 7





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> And I won't go  
> I won't sleep  
> I can't breathe  
> Until you're resting here with me
> 
> "Here With Me," Dido

The first thing that came to his mind was how badly he needed to piss.

Groaning as he forced himself up and on his feet, he walked bleary-eyed towards the general direction of the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom only to find someone had moved it during the night.

Now, Koushiro was a bright boy. Granted, there were others more gifted than he in other ways, like Jou for instance, but Koushiro was thorough and logical and could make sound and smart decisions regardless of the circumstance. Today was the first time he actually experienced the sensation of behind dumbfounded.

His head an utter blank, he just stood there in the hallway of his apartment, staring at the wall where the door to the bathroom was supposed to be. He couldn't understand why it wasn't there, or where it actually was. He wondered vaguely if he was still dreaming, but decided that was absurd since even in dreams the pain of this horrific headache would be somewhat more suppressed.

And why was his head hurting so much?

What time was it anyway?

Immensely confused, he turned around and walked back to the bedroom, a journey that he vaguely found took longer than it should have. The curtains were drawn and he could hear the faint buzz of traffic in the distance. With a hopeless sigh, he flopped back down on the bed and prayed things would make more sense next time he opened his eyes.

Only, when he fell down on the bed again, it wasn't the bed he hit.

It was a person.

Koushiro peeked out of one brown, sleepy eye, and saw he had landed on very pale, very lovely legs.

He frowned, disoriented.

Well, that was odd.

He braced himself with his arms and with a stupefied stare followed the legs up to the slender waist, thin arms, small neck, and sleeping face of his best friend.

"Shit!" he hissed suddenly, and in his furious surprise he lurched backwards onto the floor.

Mimi mumbled vaguely in her sleep and rolled around to her other side, undisturbed.

Koushiro buried his face in his hands and swore again. He was not even the swearing type, but this was certainly grounds for a slip. And his panicked tumble had only made his headache worse. Oh, God—the headache. But with each throbbing pulse he was starting to remember something, remembering how a persistently optimistic and always sociable Mimi had taken him out the night before to get his mind off an unfortunate result to one of his college exams, and they'd run into some old friends at the bar, and one thing led to another…and another…and another….

"Shit," he gasped again, and checked himself.

And to his even greater astonishment, he found himself completely clothed.

Well, he was wearing a different shirt than the one he remembered putting on, but he still had on his jeans, his socks, and he seemed more or less put together, or at least much more so than Mimi, whose naked hip he can see rise from under the crumpled edge of his sheets. Feeling a fierce warm blush sweep across his face, he swallowed the lump in a parched throat and stood quickly to draw the rest of the covers up, careful not to wake her, or to let his gaze linger too long.

And then he froze again, because when he pulled the sheets over her, he accidentally pulled them off someone else.

This time, Koushiro couldn't move anywhere, left speechless by the sight of him.

It wasn't even that Taichi was very good-looking; that was definitely Yamato, maybe even Takeru. No, Taichi was the always cheerful and kind guy-next-door who always wore his heart on his sleeve, with unmanageable hair and an abundance of self-assured manners, with a seemingly endless source of charismatic energy and an unfiltered personality that took a while getting used to and then some, with dark brown eyes that were as fierce as he was. Somehow, the two of them had lost regular contact when they'd gone off to separate universities, but before then, Koushiro remembered how it so often came down to the three of them—him, Taichi, and Mimi—hanging around and being teenagers when all their other friends started changing and they stayed the same.

So it wasn't that. It was the fact that when Taichi was sleeping, he looked so harmless and honest it was impossible to be angry with him.

Except, strangely, Koushiro found he was angry.

He dropped the blankets and stumbled back to the living room, heart racing. He stood in front of the couch he'd spent the night on, the memory bursting back with the clearest clarity yet, finding it difficult to breathe or to blink without his eyes stinging, blurring. He couldn't understand it, hated not being able to understand, because he always did. Except now, when in the dead silence of the early morning, he stood trembling in a dark apartment with a bad headache and a broken heart.

It was stupid, he knew.

Mimi was one of his closest friends. They'd grown up together, been to all the same schools, were the only two to share the same college out of all their old friends. They'd gotten even closer in college, entrusting each other with a lot of truths, a lot more secrets. But there are some truths, and some secrets, you don't even tell your best friend. Like this one, like now, when he heard them moving in the bedroom, the mattress creaking under the sound of a kiss that Koushiro so desperately wanted to be his. And he knew it wasn't anger that kept him from being happy for the two of them. It was much worse, because if there was one thing he understood in the dawning morning of their first new day, it was the one unbearable theory he had never wanted to prove, the one truth he had always feared to be true: Taichi would never be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tidied up old story, especially for Valentine's Day. Adventure 2020 has me all in my Koushiro x Taichi feels so who knows....


End file.
